


Through Darkness Comes Light

by person098



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person098/pseuds/person098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yugi’s Point of View)<br/>Short Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness Comes Light

As I pass threw time and space  
I feel as if I am walking without a trace.  
I make a trail of bread crumbs, just in case,   
but I fear no one sees my pace.

Years pass by dull and lifeless.  
My fellow man moves on, who I bless.  
My existance covered in darkness.  
A living I see as pointless.

Suddenly a light blinds me, shock!  
A spark not the darkest shadow could block.  
It comes to me and, at my shield, begins to knock.  
My eyes wide, I gawk.

An angel of rare divine.  
Hair, charcoal set afire and alight with light across the skies with the power to shine.  
Skin white as snow, eyes red as wine.  
Could I dare? Could I hope? Could he be mine?

My heart begins to soar,  
as he comes threw my long barred door.  
A presence in his eyes I believed to only be in lore.  
Could he be the one to fill my core?

He walks to my side and looks at me dearly.  
He bends down towards me and whispers his affections sweetly.  
I do the same but, because of my earlier mourns, it is done weakly.  
He shines like the sun and, with a passion larger than life, envelopes me completely.

From that point on our lives never end.  
He is my lover, my comfort, my friend.  
I am the one who’s soul he learns to mend.  
Our lives, together for eternity, we happily spend.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t yell at me for making Yugi a “wimp” XP  
> I feel like I get his childhood because I had no friends and I was bullied, even though it was mental and not physical. I also have always been inspired by the idea of being loved and needed. (So I hope that I will feel that someday soon.)
> 
> Thanks for Reading  
> Please comment
> 
> I do not own the character Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
